Amanhã será diferente
by anji bloom de lioncourt
Summary: Dez anos se passaram desde a última vez em que Will e Elizabeth se encontraram. Alguns dias antes de se encontrarem, os dois sofrem ansioso, resistindo aos desejos, acalentados pelo seus amores. Música da fic: Tomorrow - Avril Lavigne.


**Amanhã será diferente**

**And I wanna believe you**

_E eu quero acreditar em você_

**When you tell me that it'll be okay**

_Quando você diz que tudo ficará bem_

**And I try to believe you**

_Sim, eu tento acreditar em você_

**But I don't**

_Mas eu não consigo_

Faltavam só mais 2 dias para o reencontro tão esperado entre Will e Elisabeth. Não agüentavam mais a agonia; contavam as horas para o tão esperado reencontro. Tantas novidades, tantas expectativas! Elisabeth estava tão contente. Sabia que havia mudado. Afinal, 10 anos se passaram! Mas ela sabia, também, que o amor entre os dois prevaleceria. Ela andava de um lado para o outro pela casa, tentando fazer o tempo passar mais rápido. Mesmo faltando 2 dias. Will não conseguia dormir, não conseguia parar em lugar algum. Os dias no Holandês Voador haviam se arrastado. Sentia um impulso alegre dentro de si, e ele, por sua vez, sabia exatamente o que era aquilo.

**When you say that it's gonna be**

_Quando você diz que será_

**It always turns out to be a different way**

_Isso sempre aparece para ser de uma maneira diferente_

**I try to believe you**

_Eu tento acreditar em você_

**Not today, today, today, today, today**

_Não hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje, hoje_

-Fernanda, veja que horas são, querida... – Elisabeth olhava pela janela, avistando um belo porto com um lindo dia de sol. Estava perfeito para ir á praia naquele dia, mas ela não tirava os pensamentos de uma pessoa. Uma pessoa a qual tinha o seu coração.

-Onze e meia, senhora Turner. Já vamos servir o almoço.

Turner. _Senhora_ Turner. Cada vez que era chamada assim, Elisabeth sentia o coração bater mais rápido. Ela era a esposa de alguém. Ela era esposa do capitão do Holandês Voador. O mesmo que viria a atracar daqui a 2 dias.

-Obrigada, querida. – Elisabeth tocava o peito. Sentia o coração bater mais rápido só de pensar na possibilidade de rever Will, o homem corajoso com quem havia se casado.

Will estava navegando em direção a Port Royal. Como será que ela estava? Será que ela estava muito diferente? Apesar de tudo, da distância, do sofrimento, tudo aquilo era uma grande prova de amor e fidelidade a Will.

-Filho. – Bootstrap falou contente por ver o sorriso nos olhos do filho. Há anos que não o via assim – Muito ansioso?

-Você não imagina o quanto, pai. - O vento correu por entre os cabelos castanhos escuros de Will. Elisabeth. Estava cada vez mais próxima a hora de seu reencontro. O qual era esperado desde a última vez no qual os dois se viram.

Os últimos raios de sol iluminavam a bahia de Port Royal. E como de costume, Elisabeth estava sentada em cima de uma pedra, com os pés sentindo as ondas do mar. O vento de aroma salgado chicoteava os cabelos de Elisabeth em sua macia bochecha.

**I don't know how I'll feel**

_Eu não sei como me sentirei_

**Tomorrow, Tomorrow**

_Amanhã__, Amanhã_

**I don't know what to say**

_Eu não sei o que dizer_

**Tomorrow, Tomorrow is a different day**

_Amanhã, Amanhã é um dia diferente_

Elisabeth não tirava os olhos do horizonte, como havia pedido Will. Ela trazia no colo, um baú com um som pulsante. Ali dentro, havia um coração que pulsava por ela. Aquele baú havia dado muita força a ela quando ela mais precisava. Nem um dos dois dormiria naquela noite. Elisabeth não quis nem jantar, de tão ansiosa que estava.

-Amanhã será um grande dia. – falava enquanto guardava o baú – Acho que passarei a noite vigiando o horizonte.

A cada hora que se passava, Will sentia um desejo crescer. Ele queria Elisabeth de volta em seus braços. Ela não era mais aquela garota inocente que havia visto 10 anos atrás naquela ilha. Queria beijá-la novamente, sentir o calor dos corpos emanando suas essências. Sentir a pele alva dela junto com a sua, morena do sol.

-Ah, Elisabeth... – ele falava olhando para a lua – Amanhã será um dia tão especial. Nós iremos nos rever! Tenho tanta coisa para falar com você...

-Falando com a lua, capitão? – Bootstrap ressurgia do convés, com um sorriso amigável em seu rosto.

-Pelos últimos dias sim. – Will hesitou antes de falar. – Eu gosto de conversar com ela. – olhou para a lua – Me faz bem...

-É a falta da mulher amada, Will. – Bill sorriu, Will achou graça – Mas, estava falando sobre Elisabeth?

-Estava falando com ela, pai.

-Com ela? – Bill foi tomando por confusão – Como?

-Eu sei que ela pode me ouvir. – Will falou mantendo um mistério em sua voz. Fitava o luar refletido nas ondas do mar não tão azul naquela hora – Mas amanhã...

Bootstrap voltou ao convés, deixando-o sozinho.

As luzes do raiar da manhã anunciavam um novo dia, um dia tão almejado pela alma de dois jovens apaixonados. Elisabeth, que havia dormido apenas poucos minutos na noite anterior, trocou de roupa assim que os primeiros raios de sol atingiram a janela de seu quarto. Correu para a orla da praia em espera do seu grande amor.

**It's always been up to you**

_A escolha sempre foi sua_

**It's turning around, it's up to me**

_Isso está mudando, a escolha é minha_

**I'm gonna do what I have to do**

_Eu farei o que eu tenho que fazer_

**Just don't**

_Apenas não_

Os olhos castanhos da jovem corriam pelo velho horizonte que vigiou há uma década. Em busca de uma embarcação. Em uma distância longínqua, eis que lhe surge uma pequena mancha não habitual aos olhos minuciosos e a mente que havia lhe decorado tão bem.

Era o Holandês Voador.

-Deus... – Elisabeth suspendeu a barra de seu vestido e correu em direção ao mar. Seu coração batia mais forte do que nuca. Nem naquele dia em que os dois se separaram ele bateu tão forte – WILL! WILL!

Os olhos belos e serenos do capitão desfrutavam de uma paisagem peculiar. A imagem de Port Royal continuava a mesma. Na medida em que o Holandês se aproximava do porto, Will percebeu uma pequena figura na beira da praia que lhe parecia um tanto agitada.

-Elisabeth... – um sorriso tomou conta do rosto de Will.

Na beira daquela praia singela, Elisabeth pulava e gritava de felicidade. Via a figura de Will naquele navio. Sua pose de capitão fazia bem.

-WILL! WILL! VENHA ATÉ AQUI! – ela gritava com toda a força que tinha em seus pulmões para Will ouvi-la. A felicidade e a excitação haviam tomado conta dos dois.

No Holandês, Will ouviu os gritos de Elisabeth. E não hesitou em pular no mar e seguia a nado até Elisabeth. Ela fez o mesmo. Deixando a pequena faixa de areia sob os seus pés e mergulhando no mar. Não queriam perder um segundo daquele dia.

Estavam tão perto. O rosto de Will poderia ser descrito como um poço de felicidade. Aliás, os dois.

-ELISABETH! – gritou como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo – ELISABETH!

Ao encontro, os dois levaram sues lábios ao encontro. Num beijo sedento e apaixonado. Um regime de 10 anos havia acabado. No meio das carícias e amores, dos beijos e dos toques, Will fala exausto.

-Quantas saudades...

-Eu pensei que fosse morrer sem você, Will.

Will pôs-se a olhar o rosto de Elisabeth. Não havia mudado em quase nada. Estava com uma aparência mais madura, segura. De mulher. O tempo só lhe fazia bem. Ambos saíram abraçados do mar. Era o dia mais especial das vidas deles.

**Gimme a little time**

_Me dê um tempinho_

**Maybe it's not too late**

_Talvez não seja assim tão tarde_

Aquele dia estava sendo preparado minuciosamente em cada detalhe. Não iriam a lugar algum. Não queriam perder tempo. Aquele dia iriam desfrutar um do outro. Recompensar todos os outros dias em que estavam separados por uma maldição. Ao chegar à praia, Will beijou-a e, tomados pelos desejos, os gestos ousados de puro amos, os beijos foram se tornando mais quentes. Os dois extremamente molhados do mar, sentindo um aroma salgado da água, deitaram-se na areia branca e macia da pequena praia do Caribe. Foram livrando-se das roupas aos poucos e realizando um desejo que estava sendo guardado por 10 longos anos.

Não precisaram de palavras para expressar o que sentiam naquele momento. Era alguma coisa mais forte do que eles mesmos.

-Eu te amo, Will.

-Eu te amo, Elisabeth... – e os dois se beijaram mais uma vez. Já era quase meio-dia. Os dois iriam almoçar naquela ilha mesmo. Elisabeth trazia consigo, uma bela e farta cesta. Ambos serviram-se e comeram dos alimentos que havia na cesta.

As horas voaram. Assim como as conversas e beijos entre os dois. O sol ameaçava a se esconder no horizonte, assinalando uma trágica hora para os dois, que haviam desfrutado ao máximo aquele dia.

-Will... – Elisabeth abraçou-o – Queria tanto ter-te por perto.

Ele, por sua vez, olhou de volta ao horizonte, com uma expressão maldita de tristeza.

-Também. Você não sabe o quanto eu almejo isso... Ter você por perto, seus olhos, sua voz... – ele passou a mão pelo belo rosto da jovem – Sonho com você todas as noites, Elisabeth.

Uma lágrima tímida rolou pela bochecha de Elisabeth, e que foi secada por um dos dedos de Will.

-Não chores. Vamos nos rever...

-Daqui a 10 anos. Isso é tão injusto...

-Mas sabemos que vamos nos ver. E hoje valeu a pena, não é mesmo?

Elisabeth olhou para baixo. Queria esconder as várias lágrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto.

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**And I know I'm not ready**

_Eu sei que não estou pronta_

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**Maybe tomorrow**

_Talvez __amanhã_

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**I'm not ready**

_Eu não estou pronta_

**Hey, yeah, yeah**

**Maybe tomorrow**

_Talvez amanhã_

Will beijou-a novamente, em uma tentativa de cessar as lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto delicado.

-Promete uma coisa para mim?

-O quê? – ela falou soluçando.

-Continua cuidando do horizonte?

As lágrimas correram e pararam nos ombros largos e fortes de Will.

-Eu juro, assim como eu juro o meu amor eterno por você, meu amor. Eu juro que pensarei em você todos os dias, todas as noites, assim como eu fiz 10 anos atrás. Que serei fiel a você para sempre até o fim dos meus dias. Eu juro que conversarei todas as noites com a lua, como se conversasse com você. Eu juro também que cuidarei do nosso filho, que está por vir…

Will, segurando as lágrimas, falou:

-Qual será o nome dele?

Ela sorriu, secando uma pequena lágrima que corria tímida pela sua pele morena.

-Será um rapaz, com um nome forte de um guerreiro honesto e corajoso.

Will fitou a luz do crepúsculo na pele de Elisabeth. Captou cada detalhe daquela bela imagem, a que guardaria pela eternidade.

-Quem? – perguntou ingênuo.

-William. Um grande capitão de um navio fantasma.

OS dois puseram-se a beijar. Com medo de que fosse a última vez.

-Você jura também? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

-Juro. – e se despediu, atravessando o mar e voltando ao navio fantasma, que para uns, não passava de uma lenda contada por velhos bêbados carregando garrafas de rum, e para outros, como Will, Elisabeth, Jack e outros grandes piratas, têm certeza de que é mais real do que qualquer coisa possível.

-Eu te amo, meu raio de sol. – falou Elisabeth, enquanto abanava para seu amor – Sinto sua falta.

**And I wanna believe you**

_E eu quero acreditar em você_

**When you tell me that it'll be okay**

_Quando você me diz que estará bem_

**Yeah, I try to believe you**

_Sim, eu tento acreditar em você_

_Yo ho, e aí, gente?_

_Ai, vou admitir. Eu chorei escrevendo essa fic. Então, o que acharam?_

_Beijinhos beijões, piratas! ;_


End file.
